


In which everyone is OOC. I'm sorry.

by Fredbear_AU



Series: Fredbear AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredbear_AU/pseuds/Fredbear_AU
Summary: This is STUPID is a legit tag. Just needed to address this. Anyway, if you need extra context for who half these people are, go to my Tumblr account under the same name.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Character(s)
Series: Fredbear AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In which everyone is OOC. I'm sorry.

This was Protagonist's first day of working at Fredbear's Family Diner. They hadn't gotten their first paycheck yet, but it wasn't enough for this.   
"WHAT IS THIS?!" They screamed.  
"I'm Vincent Rebornica." The purple guy who had just come out of the portal said.  
"I'm Murple." said the other man. He had been requested by a Tumblr anon who didn't give much information.  
"Glitchtrap says that they're William from alternate universes." Vanny said.  
"Tell Glitchtrap to shut up." William retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment to let me have self-esteem.  
> Anyway, let's see if I'll be able to update this.


End file.
